Recovering fast from mode-conversion interference is a complicated task that has not been solved yet by the prior art. Although the presence of common mode currents on a differential signaling link does not inherently degrade the integrity of the differential signaling, when energy is transferred from a common mode to a differential mode the common mode current can become a dominant interference signal, in a phenomenon known as mode-conversion or mode coupling.
Mode conversion can cause significant performance degradation. While internal interference sources are usually known to the link partners and can be mitigated effectively with cancellers and equalizers, the mode conversion interference is unknown until it occurs, and thus presents difficulties for achieving the desired performance of high bandwidth communication systems. Examples of such internal interference sources known to the link partners include intersymbol interference (ISI), echo, far end crosstalk (FEXT), and near end crosstalk (NEXT).